


On the water

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Lucifer is not as strong as in the canon, Masturbation in Shower, Romance, Romantic Lucifer, Situated between season 1 and 2, Undercover, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: "You and Lucifer will have to investigate undercover for 3 days on this cruise... As a young married couple." She immediately laughed at the lieutenant's announcement.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 81
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am happy to introduce you to my new fiction about Chloe and Lucifer. My idea was to write a story that wasn't a one shot story so I'm presenting you the first chapter of "On the Water". I really like the idea of seeing Chloe and Lucifer develop their relationship through an undercover case where they have to act like a couple. However, I have decided to take them out of Los Angeles as you will see. I wish you a good reading and do not hesitate to leave comments.  
> I still remember it but English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes if there are any. I also decided to classify this story M because of the language and the (most certainly) adult content. I have no idea how many chapters there are in this story yet but I will let you know later.

" Sorry?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Decker." 

"I... Yes... But isn't there any way to put someone else on the case? You know how Luc..."

"Only the two of you can help us on this case," he continued, cutting her off. 

"Lieutenant... He's not even a policeman, he could screw everything up," she said as she walked further towards the desk, her hands along her body were open in protest. 

"We have confidence in you Detective, with your partner the cases are being solved more and more quickly, efficiently, we need both of you, period. If you don't want to be on the case, I've got a bunch of paperwork just waiting to be sorted through." He pulled out of a drawer a huge package that contained months and months of research. Chloe frowned at the sight of the folder and shook her head vigorously from left to right. 

"All right..." She put her hands in front of her as if to stop him. "I got it. I'm going to break the news to Lucifer." She took a deep breath and turned around and walked away toward the door.

She was not happy at all. You could even say that it made her nervous just thinking about it, but it was her job. The Lieutenant's words circled around in her head as she walked hesitantly towards her desk, where Lucifer was waiting for her, his legs resting on the desk, shameless. _ I need you and your partner to investigate a serious case. Several murders have taken place on "The Heaven" cruise and we are beginning to think that a member of the staff may be the killer. The victims are newlyweds enjoying their wedding on a cruise. I think you see where I'm going with this... You and Lucifer are going to have to go undercover for 3 days on this cruise... As a young married couple. _ She immediately laughed at the Lieutenant's announcement. But it is by noticing his very serious look that she realized in detail what he had just said. Being undercover didn't bother her, she had done a lot since she had been working at the LAPD, but not with Lucifer, and even less as a couple. For a brief moment, she had been silent, trying to figure out what it was going to involve. Her, him, a couple. It wasn't going to work at all. First, Lucifer was not lying and second, he was an unmanageable child. No, it really wasn't going to work... Yet she had no choice. She almost regretted for a moment that she had taken him as her partner over a year ago. She didn't want to think about what being a fake couple with her partner was going to imply. She couldn't hide from herself for long. While she was completely immersed in her thoughts, the man with the English accent woke her up. 

"I bet you're thinking of me naked right now, Detective."

She looked down at her partner with a smirk on his lips and then rolled her eyes as usual. 

"I'd say I was rather imagining your reaction when I told you there's paperwork to be done today."His smile suddenly faded away. "And if you don't want me to make you do it, I'd advise you to get your fucking feet off my desk," she almost cried as she saw his incivility. "I really feel like you think you're at home sometimes," she continued, pulling her chair violently to sit on it, anger all over her body. Lucifer pulled his feet straight out like a child who had just been yelled at by his mother. He settled properly on his chair, legs crossed, hands inside each other. 

"Something's wrong Detective ? You look...angry, am I right?" Lucifer asked as he leaned his body closer to the desk to catch the Detective's gaze. She collapsed into the back of her seat and put her hands on the armrests, letting a breath out of her mouth. She had to tell him now anyway. Her right elbow came to rest on the desk and her hand rubbed her tent before announcing what they should do. 

"The Lieutenant told me that we were going to be on an investigation that's a little... special for the two of us," she began. 

"Special, huh? Go on, I like it already," he said as a smile returned to his face. Chloe closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. 

"The Lieutenant wants us to go on a cruise.." Lucifer raised his eyebrows with happiness... "To investigate Lucifer... Murders have been going on for some time and he wants us...to be a young couple to investigate discreetly..." The end of the sentence almost sounded like a whisper, not really wanting him to hear. He frowned. 

"We what Detective? I have very good hearing, but I must ask you to repeat." He moved closer to make sure he could hear this time. She swallowed her saliva loudly. She wondered why she was having such a hard time approaching this investigation. 

"You and I...Are going to have to investigate undercover, on a cruise, as a couple." This time she spoke louder and softer. She looked up to see a radiant smile on Lucifer's face. 

"This is good news, Detective," he exclaimed, raising his hands and placing himself in the back of his seat. 

"I... I wouldn't have said it like that to tell the truth..."

She saw Lucifer leaning his head slightly and frowning. 

"Do you doubt my ability to play a perfect groom?" he finally asked. 

"Honestly Lucifer... You, being in the role of a husband... Even you, I'm sure you want to laugh" she announced, pointing at him with the palm of her right hand. She saw Lucifer's eyes change into something more...sad. 

"I have to say it hurts me a little, Detective." He was always staring at her. 

"Lucifer... I... I... You know what that means, don't you?" Chloe asked as she moved back into her chair to be more serious. 

"Obviously Detective, I've never been in a relationship but I do know how his bullshit works." Chloe stared at her partner for a moment. He continued. "We'll have to hold hands, be supportive, kiss each other..." He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Chloe. 

"That's not necessary," she cut him off. 

"Isn't that what couples do, Detective?" Lucifer asked, innocently. Chloe turned her eyes again and decided to focus her attention on the files that were lying around on the desk. 

"I... Just want you to be serious Lucifer... It won't be easy, you'll have to stop with your 'Detective' or everything will be screwed up... " she said while looking at her files to avoid crossing Lucifer's gaze. “And I just want you to know that it's just work... None of this is going to be real... You have to behave reasonably and not..." 

"I get it, I get it," replied the Devil, putting one hand in front of Chloe to make her stop talking. She then raised her eyes to meet Lucifer's eyes. 

"Really? No Luciferness and all?" 

"None of that, Detective, I promise I'll be... Professional," he said, standing up straight and putting his jacket back on. A smile appeared on the Detective's face. As she was about to speak, the Lieutenant arrived on her right with several sheets of paper in his hands. 

"So, Detective Decker, have you briefed your partner?" 

"Yes, I'm aware Lieutenant, and I'm happy to help you with this investigation!" exclaimed the brown-eyed man, looking fondly at Chloe. 

"Well, then... Here you go. Here are your new identities and your... History if I may say so". He handed each one a sheet of paper that Lucifer hastened to read. He frowned and was about to say something. 

"Thomas Johnson? You are joking, right ?" he looked up at his paper to look at Chloe's. "And you, Detective, what annoying name have they given you? Wait a minute! Don't tell me, I'll go on a... Susan or a... Rachel... Or perhaps a Britanny.. Or not no.. I know! I know! A Daphne or... 

"Hailey" cut him off Chloe. An astonishment appeared on Lucifer's face. 

"Not so bad," he replied, before turning his attention to the paper. 

"I'll leave you until tomorrow to make your new life your own and you have to get on the boat tomorrow morning at 8 am. Two of our colleagues will be with you for three days if anything happens to you, understand? I've put the information on the sheet anyway.. "

"Wait... I'm a teacher? You haven't found a better one as I don't know...doctor?" asked Lucifer, not having listened to the Lieutenant at all. Chloe breathed out exhaustion before answering the Lieutenant. 

"Understood Lieutenant, we'll be there... Have you told Dan... As you know we have a daughter and..." 

"It's done Detective". She was a little surprised by the Lieutenant's efficiency. 

"I have no questions in this case..." she replied with a smile. 

"See you tomorrow then". The lieutenant went back to his office leaving Chloe and Lucifer again. 

"I hope at least I can keep my outfits..." Lucifer said to himself as he continued to read. 

Chloe turned her attention back to him, clenching her jaw. This investigation was going to be something…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I have read your comments and I see that some of you already like the first chapter. I'm very pleased! I don't know when the third chapter will come even though I've started writing it. I've got a lot of ideas in my head actually! For now, here is chapter 2! Enjoy reading it to you.  
> Update : chapter 3 will be out tomorrow (01/10)

""The Heaven"" read Lucifer as he stood in front of the huge cruise ship. "I hope this is a joke," he asked, looking up to the sky. "If you're trying to send me a message I..." 

"Who are you talking to again?" 

He turned to the sound of the Detective's voice. Lucifer had very rarely seen him wearing a pretty dress and every time he did, as at that very moment, he couldn't help telling himself that she was gorgeous. She was wearing a flowery summer dress that reached her thighs and had short sleeves. The beige color of the dress decorated with small red and yellow flowers made Chloe a simple woman without extravagance. And what was the most striking was that she highlighted the dress with her morning beauty. Her natural make-up matched the outfit perfectly. Lucifer thought for a brief moment that he would be able to see her like this for hours and hours at his side. He was happy to be the man to play her husband. She had a small suitcase next to her and a brown leather handbag. Lucifer chose to ignore her question and went straight to her to help her with her things. 

"Honey, what a bad husband I am to let you with your suitcase". The little nickname used by Lucifer surprised Chloe. Surprisingly, he fit his role rather easily. She turned her head to see several people arriving on the dock to board the boat. Then it had to start. No more Chloe or Lucifer. No more policemen. Now they were going to be Hailey and Thomas Johnson, veterinarian and English teacher. Unsurprisingly, she noticed that Lucifer hadn't changed his usual clothing compared to her, who had made an effort to wear something more casual. Lucifer grabbed Chloe's suitcase and reached out his hand. If there had been no one around, Chloe would surely have sent him packing, but as more and more people arrived, she couldn't afford to blow him off. When his hand joined hers, warm and so manly, she felt a good feeling invading her body, maybe even a strong heat. As Lucifer wanted to get closer to the boat, Chloe pulled his arm back and came closer to him to talk in a low voice. 

"You've read everything, haven't you?" she asked with a slight worry. He moved closer to answer her. 

"You can ask me all the questions you want, I'll do a flawless one." She could smell Lucifer's perfume so sweet and masculine due to his closeness. His breath perfumed with mint rose up to her nostrils and she loved it, this mixture of several smells. She seemed to go off of the rails. 

"I'm proud of you, Tom" Chloe simply replied, giving him a little smile, to which Lucifer automatically replied. 

"I can see that you don't like Thomas either... I'm okay with you calling me Tom while we're staying here." 

"Our investigation... This is not a stay... We're here to work..." Chloe continued as she walked away from Lucifer, still holding his hand firmly. 

"Oh... Enjoy! Isn't it beautiful? Well... The name is really not good...".

Chloe then paid more attention to the boat that was going to sail them on the water. She had never seen anything like it except in movies like Titanic. She had also decided to watch the movie again the day before to get stressed before taking the boat. What a good idea.. Her career as a Detective didn't allow her to afford this kind of stay, and even less in one of the most luxurious cruises. At least Lucifer will be in his element. While she was admiring the beauty of the boat, she saw a beautiful blonde woman with huge attributes passing by. What surprised her was Lucifer's reaction. To tell the truth, he hadn't had a reaction, he hadn't even looked at her and his eyes were focused on Chloe. She was impressed. 

"You... Wow... I would have thought that..." she started before being interrupted.

"That I would have watched that woman in front of my pretty wife?" he replied. She couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing. At least now she was sure that Lucifer would play his role properly. She felt Lucifer's thumb caressing the top of her hand. Could he be so tender? She was surprised to think that she might enjoy this investigation with him. 

"We should get on board," Lucifer said as he saw that she didn't answer.She smiled tenderly at him before Lucifer led her down the stairs. 

***

She must have been hallucinating, dreaming, but it couldn't be true. The view in front of her seemed unimaginable for a woman like Chloe. The brightness and light around them were wonderful, but most of all the size of the space made it even more unreal. All around them was illuminated with the color yellow while a huge staircase dressed in a long blue carpet led to the different stages. She couldn't even count them... This place smelled of money, wealth and lust. It was much too beautiful to be true. Large plants came to give life to the entrance hall and statues that must have cost several thousand dollars. She wanted to look at every part of the room, to admire the beauty of the place, but there was so much that her eyes could not go everywhere. So she turned her attention to the staircase, which was so bright that it seemed to lead directly to heaven. As she looked at it, she felt a warm hand resting on her lower back and a presence positioned on her right side. She turned her head to see Lucifer looking at her with a smile glowing on his face making him even more beautiful. 

"Do you still feel like working?" he asked, pointing to the vastness of the room with his right hand. 

"I... I must confess that this is the most beautiful and incredible thing I have ever seen". 

"Oh, yet I thought it was me," said the Devil with a smirk. He felt Chloe's hand give him a small blow on his left biceps. 

"You're an idiot," she laughed. The atmosphere seemed rather relaxed between the two and that reassured the Detective. She began to imagine her finally enjoying this investigation. Lucifer still had his hand delicately resting on his lower back and it did not seem to displease her. How many times had she imagined being so close to him when she was trying so hard to get away from him. When she felt the hand sliding away, a slight emptiness was created. She saw him take a key out of his pocket.

"Why don't we take our stuff to our room?" 

The use of the pronoun caught her attention. She had to get used to the idea that there was no "his" or "her" but there was an "us" in this whole story and she was going to have to share a room with her partner. She was going to see him in his pajamas, she might even have to share a bed with him, hear him sleep... She came to her senses a few seconds later. She smiled at him and followed him down the stairs.

***

"It's... Oh, my God," Chloe exclaimed and Lucifer growled inwardly at the mention of his father. They had just entered their room and Chloe was once again stunned by the beauty and size of the place. It must have been more than 50 square meters with a kitchen, a large bathroom, a dining room and a bedroom. There was only one bed but it was so large that it could accommodate four people without any problem. It was placed in front of a huge patio door that revealed the sea. The immensity and beauty of the room, however, intrigued the Detective. The LAPD would never have taken such a luxurious room with a sea view. As she walked towards the patio door to look out at the vastness of the ocean, she called out to her partner. 

"Lucifer.....did you interfere with the allocation of the room?" She turned to see him with his hands in his pockets, confident, a triumphant smile on his face. 

"Of course! I got us the most beautiful room on the boat with an incredible view of the sea!". She rolled her eyes. 

"The LAPD had already planned everything," she insisted as she saw him move closer to the bed to sit on it. 

"Perhaps you don't like it?" he asked innocently. She wanted to yell at him for changing the plans, for not keeping the room as originally planned, for being so romantic... Stop! 

"Lucifer... We are not here to... Enjoy the stay as a couple... You shouldn't have taken this room... it's so..." 

"Beautiful." On that note, Lucifer blocked his gaze in the Detective's. For a moment, she seemed to lose herself in his shining brown eyes. 

  
  


"I... I... Yes... It's beautiful... You shouldn't have...". She came and sat on the bed next to him. The delicacy and quality of the sheets and mattress were extraordinary. 

"You don't think I was going to let you sleep in a less comfortable bed when I can afford to choose the best?" She opened her mouth to say something but she felt it was a lost cause. "By the way..." he continued, "I'd hate to sleep on the couch!" Here we go. The Lucifer she knows so well was reappearing. She looked behind her to take a closer look at the bed.She could clearly see that it was possible to sleep two in it at a reasonable distance. But it's not every day that she spends a night with the most attractive man on this planet. Several questions came to her mind. Was he sleeping with his clothes on? In underpants? Naked? She slapped herself mentally for having imagined him in this last state, even if she had already seen him without clothes... 

"It would be awful of me to let you sleep on the couch..." Chloe replied, shifting her attention to Lucifer. "But beware, no more than half of the bed, no sleeping naked."She saw him open his mouth to protest but she raised a finger to stop him." I forbid you to try anything while I sleep." 

"Detective! I know I've wanted to have sex with you since the first time I saw you, but touching you at night... Without your consent! Never in a million years!" he suddenly reacts to Chloe's words. He seemed shocked and even slightly disappointed. 

"All right. I didn't mean that... I just... We're going to have to share a bed together..." Chloe continued, putting one hand on the bed, between the two of them. 

"I promise to be the most gentlemanly man on this planet," replied the Devil, putting one hand on the Detective's right shoulder. She shivered at the sudden touch of her partner and looked up at the gently placed hand. She could feel Lucifer's gaze on her as she crossed his. She usually didn't take the time to observe Lucifer outside of work, but this time his face was so close that she could see every detail of his skin. It was smooth and looked as soft as a baby's. But it was the look on her face that caught her attention. It was filled with tenderness, and everything she knew about him seemed to disappear for a moment, plunging into his soft brown eyes. She saw the corners of her partner's eyes crinkle as he smiled. 

"I suggest we pack up our stuff and... I don't know... go for a walk around the place," suggested Lucifer as he took his hand off and put it on his thigh. Chloe blinked several times and got up from the bed. 

"I agree... We may already be able to observe the staff members." Lucifer also got up. 

"Well, well. Let's get to work then Mrs. Johnson," replied Lucifer. He really didn't want to work on this incredible vehicle with such a beautiful woman, yet he would have to. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Here's chapter 3 that I loved to write, especially one passage in particular ahah!  
> Chapter 4 is being written, if I have time, I could probably post it tomorrow!  
> Enjoy your reading!

Dozens of restaurants with dishes from all over the world, bars with different themes, mini-markets, casinos, several heated swimming pools, outdoor and indoor, spas, and even golf courses.There were even rides for children inside. This was what Chloe Decker had just discovered on the boat. She was used to simplicity, living on an average salary, going out on rare occasions. This investigation was really out of the ordinary for her and she was out of her element. The restaurants were fancy, the bars were nothing like classic Los Angeles bars, they almost looked like Lux in their size and lust. The swimming pools were so big with several slides where people could see the immensity of the sea when they were up there. But never would she have imagined that there would be casinos, playrooms or even golf courses on a single boat. She felt like she was in some kind of parallel world. Besides, she was almost certain that she hadn't seen everything.Her visit had started with Lucifer but he vanished when they went through the bar area. And now she seemed lost, overwhelmed by the world around her. She thought it would be better to ask a staff member for help, but how stupid she would be. As she tried to retrace her steps, passing by a spa, a bar, a relaxation room, she could feel someone watching her from afar. Every time she changed places he was there, hidden in a corner. She soon suspected that it was a staff member when she saw his red outfit significant of their belonging to the crew member.He was a man in his thirties with blond hair. He did not smile and gave the impression that he was waiting for something. He only moved when she moved, following her movements. When she put in a corner of her head that he could be the killer of the cruise, she arrived at a bar called "Eden" which looked a lot like Lucifer's bar. The colors were a mix of purple and yellow which gave a relaxed atmosphere. There were not many people but the few who were present were there to drink, smoke and chat with friends under relaxed music.She noticed two men sitting at the bar with a glass in their hand. One of them was Lucifer. It was not even surprising that he stopped at this particular bar. Even before she got close to him, he had already seen her and he raised his hand. 

"Sweetheart!" cried Lucifer with such ease. He didn't even seem to be bothered and hadn't made any slip-ups since their arrival, about three hours ago. Spectacular. Chloe said to herself. She moved closer to the two men and came to stand next to Lucifer who put his hand directly around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The stranger was an older man who seemed to be in his fifties and an elegance emanated from him. 

"This is Mark. Mark, this is my wife I told you about, Hailey." Okay, so Lucifer was talking about her when she wasn't there. Lucifer's involvement will surprise her again and again. Chloe gently reached out her hand to the man named Mark. 

"Nice to meet you, Mark." 

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," replied the man, smiling from his incredibly white teeth. 

"Mark and I had a little chat. He's been coming here every year with his wife for 30 years," the devil began, still holding Chloe by the waist, waving his hand unconsciously to caress her. 

"Oh 30 years, you must have seen the boat changing" said Chloe. 

"This is where I spent my first honeymoon and it's become a bit symbolic you know, every year for our wedding date we come here, and for us it's always more beautiful every time we come." Chloe smiles at the man with the show of love she just heard. 

"It's very beautiful." she says as she looks at him. 

"When you love, you do foolish things," continued Mark as he turned his attention to Lucifer. "I'm sure your man will make you as happy as I've been able to make my wife smile for so many years." At this point, Chloe tensed up, a little embarrassed by the suddenness of the situation. It didn't seem to be the same for Lucifer who was holding Chloe more firmly, soon she would almost have her left side stuck to her partner's torso. 

"Well," he said. "I think I drive her crazy sometimes but when I see that I can make her laugh, nothing makes me happier." Part of that sentence was the truth, but what about the second part. It was true that most of the time, he was annoying her to the max, but it was also true that he had made her laugh quite a few times and she felt like she was alive again. Lucifer's eyes sparkled and she wanted to believe for a moment in the truth of his sentence. In order not to seem strange, she smiled at her "husband" and moved closer to him, finally feeling the warmth of Lucifer's body against hers. She could feel the hardness of his body against her left flank and a strange sensation pervades her entire body. 

"I'm going to join my wife soon, it was a pleasure to meet you young people" announced Mark as he was finishing his whiskey glass. "I suggest you try one of the outdoor pools, the view is incredible and the water so warm," he advised as he got up from his chair. 

"Oh well... We could go and enjoy it for a few hours ?" he hastened to ask Lucifer and gave Chloe a smirk. This meant that she would have to see him in a bathing suit, it meant that he would have to see her in a bathing suit as well? Chloe swallowed silently and answered as naturally as possible. 

"Of course." 

"See you next time then," exclaimed Mark, waving before leaving. As Chloe made sure the man was far enough away, she turned her attention to her partner. 

"We're not going to the pool," said Chloe. She saw Lucifer's mouth open and his eyebrows frown.

"We're going to the pool, Detective," he said without thinking about what he had just said. He saw Chloe making big eyes and clenching her jaw. Fortunately, no one around had heard. 

"We're not here to..."

"I know, you already told me that, but if you want to investigate properly, isn't it best to blend in?" And a point for Lucifer, zero for Chloe. She took a deep breath, always looking him in the eye. She noticed that she was still standing in Lucifer's arms and didn't seem to want to let go of him right away. 

"Only this time then," she yielded. 

"Perfect!" he grabbed his glass and finished it before letting go of Chloe's body and getting out of his seat. "This will be another opportunity for you to see this," he continued, pointing to his body from top to bottom. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him to the stairs. 

***

If there was one thing Chloe hated, it was two-piece bathing suits. She had this embarrassment of showing too much of her body to men and women she didn't know.When she arrived at the outdoor swimming pool she could see several palm trees and deckchairs on which people had put their towels. The pool had a large pool, and a smaller one for the children.She had opted for a one-piece blue swimsuit with a pattern that reminded the peacock's coat that highlighted her eyes.On her head she wore a large straw hat. She had changed in the room and Lucifer preferred to have another drink while he waited for her to change. She looked around to find at least one free deckchair and on a stroke of luck, two children freed two of them. She rushed towards them and put her towel on the deckchair. As she was about to lie down, she heard two friends talking quietly about someone.

"Look at that guy over there. He's a fucking knockout."

Intrigued, Chloe followed their gaze and her world seemed to stop for several minutes. The man she had called "knockout" was actually Lucifer, walking incredibly gracefully by the pool.Time had stopped and her gaze could not withdraw from his perfectly muscular body.Had he been working out since the time she had seen him naked? He was no longer the muscular thin man, but he had gained muscle severely since then. His abs were drawn out and his shoulders were much wider. He was wearing black bathing shorts and she couldn't help but look at his entire body. His legs were muscular and his ass!

"Honey? Are you with me?" She shook her head vigorously when she heard Lucifer's voice near her. She turned her gaze to his eyes, trying to look completely normal.

"I... I... Uh... Yes" She saw him smiling and heard the two women complaining based on "He had to be taken.." Chloe couldn't help but feel a kind of pride. What was suddenly happening to her? 

"You seemed to be somewhere else..." continued Lucifer as he put a towel on the deckchair. 

"Nah, I was just working a little..." she lied. Lucifer lay down and put his arms behind his head, revealing more of his pecs and abs. Chloe swallowed again and looked away awkwardly.

While she wasn't looking at him, Lucifer could afford to cast a few glances along Chloe's body. He will always be surprised at the beauty of this woman who gave birth but who didn't seem to have really left any marks. He had seen a lot of women, but Chloe will remain the only one to make him react this way, with admiration. He noticed the women next to him talking about them and to show that Chloe belonged to him, he said. 

"You look beautiful in this bathing suit, baby. "He saw Chloe's glance turning slowly to the right, realizing what she had just heard.She then saw the two girls doing a "Owwwwwh" and she understood that he had just done it on purpose. She brought her face closer to whisper to him. 

"How do you persuade yourself to lie? she asked simply.

"So far I've only told the truth," he replied, whispering as well. Chloe could feel something powerful overwhelming her at Lucifer's words. She blocked her gaze in his. She doesn't know why, but she felt that he was telling the truth at that very moment. 

"Do you want to go swimming?" Lucifer asked. 

"Oh... No.. Not at the moment...But you can." No need to say it twice.He stood up and Chloe could see the crescent-shaped marks on his back. Seeing them again gave her a twinge in her heart, imagining that his father was the cause of such scars.Lucifer dived into the water with such ease to get his head out of the water a few meters further. As she looked further out, she saw him again. The man who seemed to follow her since she was there. He had the same posture, his arms along his body and his gaze on her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable facing this man. She needed to take a closer look at him. 

"Isn't it an incredible place?" Chloe heard to her left. She turned her head to see a man and a woman sitting on deckchairs.

"Yes, of course it is," she replied simply. 

"My husband and I have been coming for two years... Is it your first time on the cruise?" asked the red-haired lady, in her thirties. 

"Oh, yes, it is. Indeed." Chloe replied again politely, "my husband and I wanted to go on an adventure."

"How cool! you made the right choice," said the pretty lady with a big smile. "My name is Maeve, and this is my husband, John," she continued, pointing to a dark-haired, skinny man behind her. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hailey and my husband... is currently swimming." Chloe pointed to Lucifer in the water who had turned his eyes to her. She saw him move to the edge and pull his hands out of the water to lift himself up and out. Oh My God, this man was going to drive her crazy before the investigation was over. He approached her with a smile up to his ears. He greeted the couple directly.

"Hello!" 

Once again, Lucifer's beauty seemed to take the woman into another world. She was glued to him and strangely Chloe felt a hint of jealousy. She quickly dismissed this feeling from her head. 

"This is my husband as I told you... Tom, Tom this is Maeve and John." 

"Nice to meet you," Lucifer began as he took his towel and wiped himself roughly. "Newlyweds?" 

"Oh, no, no. We've been married for 5 years" she laughed as she took her husband's hand. 

"Oh okay! Well, we... We just got married" announced Lucifer, kneeling next to Chloe to take her hand. 

"Congratulations!" Maeve replied gently. "I suppose you don't know what's going on tonight?" 

Chloe and Lucifer bowed their heads, intrigued. 

"The crew is having a karaoke party on the first day of the trip, would you like to join us?" 

Chloe looked at Lucifer for his answer. She knew he would answer yes to this question, he would never refuse to party. Chloe, on the other hand, would rather not go, which would always distract her a little more from the investigation, but she thought back to what Lucifer had told her. _But if you want to investigate properly, it's best not to blend in_. So she said Yes at the same time as Lucifer. 

" Great! It's at 8:00 pm, you'll see there will be lots of people and ambiance" announced Maeve, with joy on her face. 

"Exactly what I love," replied the Devil, almost jumping for joy. It was going to be a very eventful evening. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Here is chapter 4 and be ready for many moments of tenderness! I wanted to go into a little more detail about how Chloe and Lucifer felt through this chapter. To see the effect one had on the other.   
> I wish you a pleasant reading!   
> If I can, I would post chapter 5 tomorrow, but it's not sure because unfortunately, I have an exam :(

Sitting on a midnight-blue velvet sofa in their suite, the detective had been thoughtful since she had returned from their afternoon at the pool. She could still see that man in the distance, staring intensely at her. She was too far away each time to see his face properly, but she could make out a closed, stiff face. If there hadn't been so many people around her, she would have been scared. There was nothing reassuring about a man staring at someone and actually following her. The LAPD had put all the crew members together in a file with their pictures, names, surnames and other important information. She grabbed the file and opened it on the coffee table. 1200. That was the number of crew members. She massaged her temple at the sight of such a population. It would take her several hours to find the exact man she had seen staring at her. However, she wanted to have a name on that man, to know what he did for a living on the cruise. She wanted to have information.To get a better overview, she spread everything out on the table, the papers on top of each other.

"What are you doing, Detective?" Lucifer arrived behind her, a glass of Whisky in his hand while the other was placed in his trouser pocket. 

"I'm working, Lucifer." 

"I can see that, but what exactly are you looking for?" He came and sat down next to her and put his glass where there was room for it. He leaned slightly forward to see what it was all about. "Who are all these people?" 

"The crew, there's 1,200 of them in total," Chloe said, putting her hands on her face in disgust. 

"What's the point of all this?" he asked, grabbing a paper with a picture of a pretty young brown woman with the name of Catherine Hunt, the cook. "Hello Miss," said Lucifer with a charming smile on his face. Exasperated, Chloe ripped the sheet out of her partner's hands and placed it on her left, on the sofa. 

"I'm looking for someone. A blond man, in his thirties, who has been watching me since I've been here. I know he's part of the staff because he had the red outfit that proves he's part of it. He followed me several times and I had to find out who he is."

Lucifer turned to the left, frowning. 

"You tell me that now, Detective?" he questioned, raising his voice a little. She opened her mouth, astonished by his behavior, then she placed her hands on her thighs.

"Are you kidding? Aren't you the one who wanted to enjoy the pool a little?" 

"It was, indeed, but as soon as that man followed you, you should have told me right away," the Devil continued, his eyes in the Detective's. 

"And what would you have done? Hmm? Would you have grabbed him and pinned him to a wall?" 

"Exactly!" he replied as if it was obvious.

Chloe grunted in exasperation and turned her attention to the cards on the table. 

"And you would have blown our cover..." She shook her head vigorously from left to right and began to sort through the papers, hoping to come across a photo of a blond man in his thirties. 

"Detective. At least let me help you with this... It's going to take you hours and it's already 6 p.m." Lucifer kindly offered, grasping the documents in his hands. Chloe watched him for a moment as he volunteered for the task. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt revealing his muscular forearms. She looked down to his hands, his fingers. Fingers of a pianist. She imagined them on her face, in her neck, her belly, on her... Oh shit! Chloe opened her eyes wide, understanding what she had just thought of. She was suddenly warm all over her body, and more specifically, in her lower abdomen. She glued her thighs together tightly and tried somehow to transfer her attention to the documents. She wasn't the type to fantasize like a teenager about an incredibly sexy man, but it had happened to her twice today. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath...

"Yeah. Let's get to work."

***

"I've found him ! It's him! That man," Chloe exclaimed as she raised the sheet, arms outstretched. Lucifer suddenly stopped his search. 

"Well done, Detective!" He moved a few inches away from her body and gently grabbed the document she was holding. He began to read "David Hopper, 38 years old, maintenance worker, has been working on the boat for 10 years." 

"We have to keep an eye on him Lucifer, his behavior makes me think he could be the killer, he observes and takes action, that's what they do. "started Chloe by pointing at the blond man on the sheet. 

"Isn't it prudent to inform the two policemen on board?" Lucifer asked, putting the sheet back down. 

"Yes, of course it is. I'll have to call them at some point so that they can keep a very close eye on him, you never know." 

"Now that I know what he looks like, I could protect you from him," said the devil, proud, with a huge smile. Chloe looked up to the sky. As if she needed protection? "I have a question, Detective."

"Yes?" She blocked her gaze in Lucifer's, leaning her head. 

"What color is your dress tonight?" 

She frowned, expecting a question related to the case. She let out a small laugh. 

"Sorry?" 

"Yes, I was thinking, for the party, we should be matched, you know, same color..." 

"Oh! Well..." She hadn't thought at all about what she was going to wear tonight. Obviously, Lucifer had assumed that she was going to wear a dress and the only evening dress she brought was burgundy. "I uh...it's burgundy but... " 

"A color that suits you perfectly Detective! I have exactly that color in my stuff." He stood up and clapped his hands. "The party starts in an hour, and I know how long it takes women to get ready, hop, hop, get up!". Chloe couldn't help but laugh. She watched Lucifer walk away into the bedroom. A feeling of positivity overtook her. She felt good and she couldn't deny that it was probably due to Lucifer's presence. This man intrigues her day by day. She couldn't put her finger on how she felt about him, he is so unpredictable, so cheerful, so funny, so beautiful... All she knew was that she felt good in his presence. And she knows that feeling... A feeling that she had experienced with someone else many years ago…

***

Lucifer was speechless. Time seemed to be slowed down or almost stopped for several seconds. He was standing right there in front of this incredible woman, standing near the door. He was pretty sure his mouth was wide open right now but he didn't care, royally. He admired her and he didn't want to miss of second of her. He knew that something was not normal. He knew that this woman made him feel something but he didn't know what, it was a unknown feeling but it felt so good. His heart had never wanted to come out of his chest so much. He looked at her, all the way, up and down. This mid-length halter dress was incredible on Chloe's body. As she walked, he could see the softness of the fabric sweeping across her legs. She looked like heaven on earth. And her face... Such fine and delicately worked make-up. Lips carefully embellished with a red gloss and they were just begging to be kissed. He knew that she had to look at him now, contemplating her, imagining her body against his and her lips against his. But he didn't care. He saw a smile appear on her lips and reveal her white teeth. He took his mind away from his wonderful thoughts for a moment and spoke to her.

"Chloe... You look gorgeous.. I'll be a jealous husband tonight." The number of men who would turn on her would be incalculable. But he was with her, she was his for two more days. He saw her look down to the ground, guessing that she was embarrassed by the compliment. Quickly, he approached her and grabbed her chin with fineness. How soft she is, he thought. This gesture forced her to raise her head and cross her blue-gray eyes in the brown of Lucifer's eyes. "I don't want you to be embarrassed when I tell you you're beautiful.I might even say that no woman will equal your beauty tonight." 

Chloe felt her heartbeat suddenly accelerate. What Lucifer had just told her seemed unrealistic. Since when did this man think she was prettier than all other women? Her eyes were solidly plunged into his and what she could see in them warmed her heart. She could see that he was serious by the way his eyes shone. He is sincere. She wanted to blend in, let go for once and let herself go in his arms. But she knew she shouldn't... He was just her partner and her friend.Her friend... at least that's what she was trying to tell herself. 

"Thank you," she replied with a slight smile. Slowly, Lucifer let go of Chloe's chin. He then reached out his arm for her to hold on to.He looked at her, waiting for a movement from her. He looked at her, waiting for a movement from her. Then he felt her hand resting on his forearm. 

"Let's go, Mr. Johnson." They finally let go of their gaze before leaving their room. 

***

The party took place in a huge bar outside with several street lamps to light up the place. Red lights flashed from everywhere, music invaded the space and people danced with each other. There were already a lot of people sitting on the various black leather sofas and tables where people could eat. A big screen was installed above the bar which was going to be used to broadcast the lyrics for the karaoke. They could already smell the alcohol and cigarettes. 

"I feel like we're going to have a lot of fun," says Lucifer next to her. Chloe just nodded her head, very unaccustomed to this kind of atmosphere. 

"Hailey! Tom!" heard the partners. They looked around to find out where the calls were coming from. "Right here!" Chloe saw Maeva shaking her hand near a corner sofa with a table.She shook Lucifer's arm slightly to indicate the couple. Still with her arm tied to Lucifer's arm, they walked to them. 

"You're beautiful !" exclaimed the pretty lady. 

"It is especially Hailey who is beautiful" replied Lucifer looking at his "wife". Chloe replied with a smile, not wanting to show the couple that she was once again embarrassed. 

"Owwwwh how cute you are!" Maeve replied, putting her hands on her cheeks, shrugging her shoulders a little. Her husband stood up and offered his hand to Lucifer and then Chloe. 

"I hope you're ready for a good time tonight," he says with a smile. 

"I'm always ready for the parties," the Devil replied. 

"Sit down, then," said the woman, shifting to let them pass. They came and sat down on the sofa. Lucifer let Chloe settle in and came and sat down beside her, putting one arm on the top of the couch behind Chloe's head. 

"So, how's your stay going, are you having fun?" John asked. Chloe crossed her legs, unintentionally touching Lucifer's foot.

"Oh well..." she began as she quickly watched their feet touch. "I don't think I could have wished for a better Honeymoon.. it's true the view is just crazy, there's everything you could wish for, it's... Incredible actually." 

"It's true that it's crazy, just this place..." replied Maeve, pointing to the place. "We liked it so much the first time we came that we wanted to come back," she laughed as she took her husband's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Chloe smiles as she sees the moment of tenderness between the two of them. 

"I should go get us a drink, don't you think my love?" asked the Devil as he uncrossed his legs and pulled his arm from behind Chloe's head.

"Oh yes, of course Honey... I'll have a Cosmopolitan, please". Chloe was surprised to have used a nickname so easily. It almost came out naturally. One smile and he was already gone straight from the bar. 

"So, tell us, Hailey, how did you two meet?" began the pretty lady in front of her. Chloe clenched her legs and fists. It was time to remember their made-up story. Luckily, she had read it several times to make sure she would never make a mistake. She hoped that it was the same for Lucifer. 

"Well, Tom and I met at my work actually... I'm a veterinarian and he came in to bring his sick cat and... There you go..." she said simply without giving any details. She hoped that she wouldn't have any questions about the job because she knew absolutely nothing about it. 

"Oh you're a vet! What a great job!" exclaimed Maeve. "And what does Tom do?" 

"He's an English teacher at a high school in Los Angeles." 

"What great jobs!" smiled the young woman. "John and I both work in a real estate agency." 

"Hmmm, that must be nice too" answered Chloe, not really knowing what to say. She saw Lucifer arrive with two glasses in his hands. 

"Here it is" he said, placing the glass in front of Chloe and his next to it. 

"Thank you" replied the Detective with his best smile. He returned to sit in the same way before he left. 

"Soooo, what did you talk about while I was away?" asked the Devil, looking at the people at the table in turn.

"Your wife told us how you met and what incredible jobs you were doing," says Maeve. 

"I see, and to think that if my cat hadn't been sick I might never have met that woman." Everyone laughed at Lucifer's sentence. Yet, he could feel Chloe was tense, with her legs firmly clenched. Then he made a gesture that suddenly surprised Chloe.He had moved his hand to the lower part of her neck and started to make small movements with his thumb to relax her. She turned her head to the left to look at him but he had his gaze elsewhere, acting as if this gesture was quite natural for a couple. Which it is, in fact. She had to admit that the warmth of his hand and the delicacy of his movements suddenly reassured her. She even closed her eyes for a moment to appreciate the moment and then opened them again when she heard a man talking on the microphone announcing the beginning of karaoke. 

***

"I am not going to sing," Chloe said, staring at Lucifer with an almost black look in her eyes.

"Oh come on, with me.. My love, you can't deny me that," insisted Lucifer, taking her hand.Maeve and John were looking at them, and she couldn't risk planting the seeds of doubts if she started yelling at Lucifer. She took a deep breath and saw Lucifer pouting at her. How did he get to be so cute? She gave in and got up from the couch. 

"As it's you!" Or more because, wanted to answer that instead.She saw Lucifer jump for joy as he took her to the big screen. She leaned towards his ear to whisper something to him. 

"You're going to regret this, I hope you know that." 

"Oh I never doubt you," he simply replied. A man from the staff handed them a remote control which Lucifer hastened to take first.

"Please, at least make a good choice," she begged him. She watched him scroll through the titles and stop at one. She glanced at him in a corner and frowned. 

"I hope you're joking."

"We have to be a couple, let's be a couple to the end," he said and he clicked on the title with a smile on his face. It was too late, the music was already starting to invade the place. She wanted to yell at him for what he had just done but before she could do anything, Lucifer grabbed her by the waist, sticking her to him. Lucifer held the microphone close to his mouth and started singing without even looking at the lyrics. 

_ My love, there's only you in my life _

_ The only thing that's bright _

He had locked his eyes in Chloe's and he didn't even pay attention to the screen to know when he should let Chloe sing. She knew the song too well and also knew that she should sing directly after those two sentences. Yet, at that very moment, it was him she wanted to hear singing with his melodious voice. She saw him lower the microphone to let her sing. She swallowed her saliva and looked at the screen to make sure she was right. 

_ My first love _

_ You're every breath that I take _

_ You're every step I make _

As she had expected, she had sung wrong, but that didn't seem to bother Lucifer, who hadn't let Chloe out of his sight. She saw him move closer to the microphone and understood that he was going to sing with her. He smiled tenderly at her, and Chloe was certain that their performance would leave no doubt that they were married.

_ And I, I want to share _

_ All my love with you _

_ No one else will do _

_ And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes _

Chloe felt Lucifer's hand resting on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.Okay, he was really getting into the role since they were on the boat. Not that she didn't like it. And she had to say that she liked the touch against her skin. She noticed that she felt butterflies in her lower abdomen, and she knew absolutely what that meant. She let him go on, completely unprepared. 

_ They tell me how much you care _

_ Ooh, yes _

_ You will always be _

_ My endless love _

She knew that this song meant nothing to him, but she couldn't help but imagine for two seconds if it was all true. If they were really a "we", two people in love. And the more time she spent with him, the more she saw that as a possibility. The music continued, with Chloe occasionally intervening on important phrases in the song. When the music finished, she felt Lucifer bring her closer, but not as gently as he had done before. She made a small moaning sound when the two bodies suddenly came into contact. She felt him lowering himself towards her face. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? Chloe worried. She breathed inwardly as she felt Lucifer's lips on her forehead. Her lips were so soft and warm that she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. She began to imagine them on her lips for a brief moment. She knew it was wrong. She couldn't let herself fall into the arms of a man who claimed to be the Devil. Yet, she was desperate for it right now. She could hear the applause around them, which brought her out of her dream. He smiled at her and she responded in the same way. He took her hand and led them to their table…

"It was...beautiful!," Maeve exclaimed as she watched them get closer. "You really need to make a career in music," she continued, looking up at Lucifer. 

"Oh, I prefer to sing at home, you know, with my piano," replied Lucifer, sitting next to his partner. 

"You're a musician too," she added, "you have a rare gem," she said. Her gaze now turned to Chloe. Chloe looked at Lucifer and bowed her head, saying the first natural thing that came to her mind. 

"Indeed, my rare gem." Lucifer was surprised by this response and tried to hide his surprise as best he could. Lucifer was truly a gem, no one was like him. Chloe was sure of it. Several people continued to host the party for an hour until it moved on. People started dancing while the DJ played music. But at one point he stopped and much softer music came out of the speakers. Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful" music filled the atmosphere. She saw the couples get up to dance, as did Maeve and John. She felt the couch sagging as Lucifer stood up and reached out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Again, she could see his eyes shining as he looked into her eyes. How can you refuse when an incredibly sexy man invites you to dance? Lucifer felt Chloe's hand slip into his. He guided her to the center of the dance floor. He put a hand on her lower back, feeling a piece of skin from her bare back dress. As for her, Chloe passed her left hand over Lucifer's triceps, holding it firmly. He led the rhythm and she followed him. Lucifer could not take his eyes off the beautiful ocean in the Detective's eyes. Since their singing moment earlier, he had discovered something in him. He had discovered that sex didn't seem to be the only incredible thing in this world, but on the contrary, spending time with Chloe was. This new feeling intrigued him but he couldn't deny how much it felt good for his whole body. He had even been amazed at how an electric current passed through his entire body. He had to tell Dr. Linda about it when he was putting his feet back on the ground. For now, he just wanted to enjoy dancing with the woman he was holding in his arms. His eyes traveled across her face and finally focused on her lips slightly opened. He wanted to taste them, to know what flavor they had. But before he had a chance to touch them, Chloe put her head on his right shoulder, bringing her closer. He was once again overcome with astonishment. She completely let herself go in his arms, which was beyond what he had imagined when he began this investigation. He took the opportunity to inhale her shampoo. Chamomile. He loved it, and even more so now that she was washing herself with it.

"I have to say I'm incredibly amazed," Chloe said 

"Amazed ? About what darling ?"

"About you. All of it. You're doing really well, I must admit," she continued, pulling her head from his shoulder to look at him again. 

"Nothing I've ever done has required any effort from me... What I've told you, what I've done so far was sincere... The truth and nothing but the truth..." he replied sincerely. Once again, his eyes fell on Chloe's lips. He wanted to do it. He wanted to touch them and it was the perfect moment. He slowed down the rhythm of the dance and slowly brought his lips closer to Chloe's lips, as slowly as possible, so that she had time to say "no" if she didn't want to. 

"Chloe..." he whispered, only audible to Chloe's ears. Their lips were only inches apart and she still didn't seem to show any sign of refusal. They were so close. So close that he could feel her breath... The sound of an electric guitar suddenly surprised them and brought them back to reality.The music had ended and moved on to another.He saw Chloe's face move back, an embarrassed expression in her eyes. He felt an emptiness and a hint of sadness as she moved away from his arms. 

"I, uh, we'd better go back to our seats," she said, not daring to look him in the eye. He tried as hard as he could to get over his emotions and managed to answer her. 

"Yes...yes, let's do that." Chloe walked away without taking his hand. He felt like he'd ruined something, like he'd made a mistake…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Unfortunately, I present a shorter chapter than the others because I had to change the direction of the story. I then had to cut one chapter in half to make another larger chapter. I hope you will always enjoy reading even if the chapter is shorter. I can't promise that chapter 6 will come out tomorrow because I had to change the rest of the story as I said it.  
> On that note, I wish you a pleasant reading!

It was almost 11pm when Lucifer and Chloe decided to leave the party and return to their suite. It was more Chloe's idea actually because Lucifer would have stayed longer drinking, singing, dancing, but what was the point if Chloe wasn't with him. He had noticed that she had been distant since their moment on the dance floor. She wasn't really looking him in the eyes anymore, and she would respond quite briefly. He felt as if she had suddenly closed up and he was afraid to be the reason. He had felt that she had wanted to kiss him, just like him, her eyes on his lips was a pretty obvious proof. But why did she seem to ignore this moment? He had managed to overcome his frustration at being ignored by Chloe at the beginning of their partnership when he wanted to have sex with her. But now, when it wasn't just about sex... He felt bad, really bad inside. The more time he spent with her, the more human he felt, the more vulnerable he was... And not only because she made him bleed, but also because he was discovering feelings that he didn't know existed until then...On the way to their suite, he had tried several times to relax the atmosphere with a few jokes but he felt that she was tense and quite reserved…

***

"Detective.. I was wondering if you wanted to use the bathroom before I go to take a shower..." asked Lucifer, as he stood at the entrance to the bedroom, dressed only in his pants. Chloe who was sitting on the couch turned her attention to the man and couldn't help but once again get lost in her dirty thoughts about him. The bedside lamps were the only sources of light, which created a rather... Romantic atmosphere. She forced herself to think of something else to answer him quickly. 

"I... You can, Lucifer, I have several calls to make before I take a shower." 

"Um, well... I don't lock the door if you have a sudden urge to burst into the bathroom," he says laughing, to relax the atmosphere. Chloe was going to retaliate but he was already gone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew he was just teasing her, but the timing was really bad since the party. To avoid thinking about it, she grabbed her phone from the table and dialed Dan's number. She really needed to talk to someone right now. 

"Chloe?" She heard through the phone.

"Dan! How are you?" 

"Everything's fine here, Trixie asks me every hour why she couldn't come, but otherwise everything's fine," he replied laughing. Chloe couldn't stop laughing at the same time. 

"If it wasn't for an investigation, I would have wanted her to come so badly, it's unbelievable here... There are many things for the children... She would have made a lot of friends for sure," Chloe continued, sinking into the couch. 

"Enjoy a little, even if it's a case.. Enjoy, you need it, you're working hard, if it makes you feel better..." 

"Yeah, you're right...". 

"About the investigation, how is it going with Lucifer? Is he the perfect boyfriend?" asked Dan, a hint of mockery in his voice. 

"Well..." she began as she looked at the bathroom door. "I'm pretty surprised, he's very... Professional. I could say I'm proud of him... I mean... Never a year ago I would have imagined Lucifer capable of that... Never...". She felt her heart racing again. 

"Oh, well, who would have thought that a lunatic like him would be able to play Chloe Decker's husband". She looked up at the mention of the term used by Dan, but she was used to these pejorative terms concerning Lucifer. 

"Trixie is asleep?" she asked, changing the subject. 

"Yes, she went to bed rather quickly, surprisingly." 

"I can't wait to find her," replied the Detective, leaning her head, imagining her little baby in her arms.

"She misses you too, but you'll be back soon, it'll be okay," her ex-husband reassured her. 

"Yes, yes, it's going to be okay. If it's all right, I'm going to leave you.. I'm going to go to sleep soon." 

"All right, Chloe, I'll call you tomorrow." 

"Good night, Dan." 

"Good night, Chloe." 

And she hung up. She closed her eyes and dropped her head on the top of the couch…

***

"Free bathroom Detective!". She opened her eyes when she heard Lucifer's voice. He was standing in front of her, still shirtless, wearing black night shorts. Definitely, this color was what made him stand out the most. His hair was tousled and still slightly wet. Holy shit. Was she going to survive the sight of this man? 

"Are you really going to sleep in that...outfit?" she asked, pointing up and down at him. 

"Of course! The feeling of a T-shirt stuck to the skin is really one of the most unpleasant things on this Earth," he replied, with a look of disgust on his face.He saw Chloe roll her eyes and then get up to go to the bedroom to get her pajamas out of her suitcase. They were black satin pajamas, the top looked like a shirt and the bottom was black shorts. She had other pajamas at home and this one was the one that looked less like Grandma. 

"No need to wear pajamas, Detective!" cried Lucifer from the couch. She stopped all movement as she searched through her suitcase. She bit her lower lip not to answer. She finally found what she was looking for and ran to the bathroom, which she locked. 

She thought a shower would be a good way to help her see clearly, but the first images that came to mind were of Lucifer standing against a wall as the lighting brought his muscles out. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at her with desire. She could see his teeth biting his lower lip. He was pure temptation and she wanted so badly to touch his perfectly drawn muscles.  _ Detective. Why don't you join me in bed?  _ She grabbed the shower handle firmly and turned on the cold water. She had to get these images out of her head. She was going crazy, completely absorbed by Lucifer and she couldn't afford that. She had sworn to herself that she would not crack... She swore she wouldn't fall into his arms... Not to fall in love with him. She knew it wouldn't work because they were so different from each other. He liked parties, sex, adventure and she liked to spend nights with her daughter in front of the TV . It didn't fit together. She had to put away what had happened... Especially that kiss that almost happened. It was a mistake. A huge mistake... 

When she returned to the bedroom, Lucifer was lying in bed in an incredibly sexy position. The blanket reached her pelvis, revealing a perfectly drawn v. He had one arm folded behind his head and with his other hand he was holding a book. 

"Since I've been on Earth I've read books with absolutely boring stories, but this is the worst of them all," he said, his eyes still on the pages of the book. He raised his eyebrows, completely amazed at the crap he was reading. He closed the book violently and put it on the bedside table. He heard a melodious laugh not far from him and looked up to see Chloe, near the patio door, in her pyjamas. He stood up with his hands and looked at the pretty woman in front of him. If there was anything he loved more than anything else on earth it was Chloe's laughter. 

"I didn't hear you coming Detective" he said, "how was your shower?" She turned to face the patio door, looking out at the vastness of the ocean. 

"Like an ordinary shower," she simply answered by shrugging her shoulders. She turned around to head towards the bed. She lifted the blanket to get inside. The mattress was so comfortable that she let out a moan. "I could spend the whole day in this bed". 

"Oh well Detective, I know a great bed like this and it is in my house" replied the Devil raising an eyebrow and laughing. Chloe turned her head to look at him. There was enough space between them, not too far away and not too close, there could be a body between them. 

"You already know my answer Lucifer". She shifted her attention in front of her and closed her eyes for a moment, taking advantage of such a bed under her back. She felt the bed sagging slightly. She opened her eyes again and turned her head to see that Lucifer had turned to the side, one hand holding his head, while the other was lying in front of him on the bed. 

"Are you tired, Detective?" he asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Umm...not really. Why?" She frowned. 

"I suggest you play a game before you go to sleep." 

"If this game consists of being naked, it's a no," Chloe replied, looking out the window.

"Even if I would have liked to, no it's not that." He saw her looking at him in the corner of her eyes. So he continued. "I was thinking more of a game that would allow us to discover more about ourselves, you know? A game based on truth, like truth or dare, but only with truths," explained the devil, not letting her face out of his eyes. He saw her turn her head and open her mouth to protest. 

"We are no longer teenagers, Lucifer."

"Oh, come on." He touched her arm lightly to urge her to accept his proposal. "This is fun. I won't force you to do anything, if you don't want to answer, that's your choice." She finally turned her head to look into the brown of his eyes. She saw him make an awfully adorable pout that she was bound to fall for. How could he be cute and sexy at the same time? She blew as she gave in. 

"Okay, let's play." 

"Exactly what I wanted to hear Detective!" replied the devil, excited as a 5 year old child."I'll let you start," he continued, straightening himself up a little more, so that his head would be at the same height as Chloe whose back was against the head of the bed. She looked up to the sky, at the ceiling and took a breath, thinking about a question.

"Well... As you keep saying, you're the Devil apparently... But I wanted to know... Why did you choose this persona to define yourself? I mean, why... You don't look anything like the devil, so... My question is... Why the devil?" She looked at him intensely, looking for an answer in his eyes. She saw him frowning and opening his mouth several times. 

"Detective.. It's not a kind of metaphor that I've been using since the beginning... _ I am the actual devi _ l... The..thing that his father banished from heaven to rule in Hell is what I am and what I will always be..." he replied with a sadness and hatred in his voice that she could feel his pain. He relaxed when he felt Chloe's hand resting on his arm. 

"I shouldn't have started with that question... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know this is complicated for you... For me too actually... To get it all straight in my head... I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be." He put his hand on her to prove that he wasn't mad at her. She blinked and smiled friendly at him. She withdrew her hand when she felt a feeling of well-being invade her body. She couldn't let this feeling develop in their relationship. A relationship that had to remain purely professional... Lucifer regained the emptiness he knew when Chloe was no longer touching him. He liked to feel her close to him but hated the fact that she wasn't yet close enough. He wanted more and the moment they both had on the dance floor can only testify to his desire to have her close to him. 

"Did you want to kiss me like I wanted to kiss you?" he asked suddenly without thinking about it. He was even surprised by the spontaneity of his question. His eyes had drifted to her lips and his brain had spoken a little too much. He was overwhelmed by an unpleasant feeling that could be likened to stress as he looked her in the eyes with desire. He saw her mouth open and close as her eyes began to fill with tears. His heart tightened as he saw the red appear in her eyes. 

"Chloe... I don't understand. My goal wasn't to make you cry..." he said, wanting to get closer to her. But something in his head tells him it's best to stay away for now. He was so sick at the moment to see her in this state that he wanted to hug her and whisper that he was there for her. But he couldn't do that. He was waiting for an answer from her, a gesture, a word, something to reassure him. 

"You can't Lucifer.. We cannot... It would have been wrong. I mean... Look at you, you're..." She was showing his body with one hand. "The pure definition of desire, beauty, temptation, that can have all the women in the world at her feet... And I am..."

"The one who makes me change." Lucifer cut out, while his eyes were in the same state as Chloe's. "The one who makes me discover in my whole body sensations that I don't know but that make me feel so good... Chloe... With you I feel like I'm living for real and I..". He wanted to go on for a long time, to list everything she made him feel but he saw her slowly getting closer to him. Was she about to...? He didn't really have time to think that her lips had already touched his. All the fear, the apprehension, the emptiness that was inside him escaped the moment he felt her soft lips. He had not yet reacted, appreciating only the delicacy of Chloe's mouth. He felt Chloe's hand slip into his neck, meaning that she wanted to deepen the kiss so they began to move their lips together in extraordinary tenderness. They were even more perfect than he had imagined. Fruity, tasty and sweet. He took the initiative to put his hand behind her back to bring her even closer. It was soft and awfully slow to his taste, wanting to feel the sensation of her tongue on his.But as he was about to accentuate the kiss, he felt her coming away from him. He made a grunt of protest as hir lips left his own. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing what had just happened. She hadn't gone very far, his hand was still in her back, and her hand was still in his neck, close to the base of his hair. The eyes he had seen filled with tears were now radiant and seemed to be overwhelmed with desire. 

"Chloe..." He laid his hand on her cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. 

"I think we'll settle for this, for today..." she replied, squinting with a smile. Seeing her smile again rekindled his heart and he could feel the beating getting stronger. He let out a breath of relief as he smiled. He laughed nervously as he put his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. 

"Does this mean I can expect more than a professional relationship?" Lucifer asked, looking her in the eyes. She replied with a beautiful corner smile before moving away from him to her side of the bed. 

"Maybe" he heard her respond with a little look that clearly meant yes. "Good night, Lucifer." She reached out her hand to turn off the bedside lamp. Lucifer remained in the same position, he had not moved a hair since she had left his body. Chloe Decker had just kissed him... The most beautiful woman of his dreams had just given him what he had wanted for more than a year... And even better... She had made him understand that this kiss meant something for the future. He closed his eyes and let himself collapse in bed, his thoughts invigorated and full of positivity.

"Good night, Chloe." He plunged straight into Heaven in his sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First of all, I would like to thank you for your comments, it makes me extremely happy :D  
> I would like to put a disclaimer on this chapter. You will find sexual content in it from the very beginning of the reading. Unfortunately, in order to understand the story, it is complicated for me to put a barrier even if the end is completely safe, it will lack a context. I had to cut this chapter for more suspense héhé!  
> I will see later if I classify this fiction as explicit.   
> On that note, I wish you a good reading!  
> PS: I haven't written chapter 7 yet, but it won't take long to arrive.

_ He could feel her fingers playing with the waistband of his pants as she watched him from her kneeling position, licking her wet lips. He was sitting on his piano bench, the woman he desired between his legs who was about to give him pleasure with her hand and mouth. He had already taken off his shirt, he only had the lower part of his body completely covered.He grunted as he saw her take her time to remove the belt from the buckle. He grabbed her cheek with his right hand and caught her intense blue eyes at that very moment. _

_ "You, little devil." With the help of his thumb, he caressed her pulpy and so red lips by their kiss which had been so intense. He felt a release when she removed the belt from the buckle, allowing his penis to be less compressed. He bit his lip as he hissed. Her hands finally slipped towards the zipper to bring it down unbearably slowly. _

_ "Chloe..." begged Lucifer, tilting his head back with his eyes firmly closed. He heard her laughing naughty.She grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them down.He helped her by lifting himself off the bench. The pants now reached his ankles. He was relieved by feeling more space for his penis even though his boxer shorts were still tightening terribly. Chloe's hand came to caress the entire length of his covered dick.He hissed and gasped with the touch of her hand.He straightened his head to look at her, she bit her lips and this had the effect of making him even harder and tighter in his clothing. But it was when he felt the garment relax, releasing his penis that he groaned badly as he bit his lower lip. Chloe's eyes were glued to his penis, staring at it with appetite.  _

_ "Um...it's yours... Do what you want with it my love..." he said, looking her in the eyes.He didn't want to miss one of her moves and suddenly he saw Chloe's mouth slowly move towards the head of his penis.He rolled his eyes at the approach of imminent pleasure when he felt slaps on his arm. He opened his eyes quickly to see that she was hitting him. _

_ "Lucifer! Wake up... Lucifer!" The voice gradually faded and the image in front of him began to disappear in a white smoke. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and felt his body fall... Falling... Until he felt the slaps on his arm more intensely… _

He opened his eyes and what he was experiencing a few seconds ago was gone but now he was facing Chloe's embarrassed face.Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes had dilated pupils.He suddenly realized that he had been dreaming. But not just a dream... He had had an erotic dream, where Chloe was the lead actress.He quickly noticed that he was close to her, with his body practically glued to hers. He analyzed the situation and understood that he had gotten closer to her during the night, that his body must have stuck to her back. Lucifer's right hand was resting on Chloe's hip who had turned to hit his arm. And the expression on Chloe's face was undefined. She looked embarrassed but at the same time, didn't seem to want to move away from him. Again he didn't know how to react, he opened his mouth to speak but only syllables came out. 

"I... What.." He was confused by the situation, not knowing how Chloe would react. 

"You... You said my name and... You were moaning in your sleep..." the detective began to explain, swallowing her saliva several times. "but also...You were rubbing..against me.. a little and..." as she continued to speak, Lucifer was taken by the shock of what he had just done, opened his eyes wide and looked between their two bodies, especially towards the lower part of his body. Something had manifested itself and it was now very apparent under his night shorts. He was quickly overwhelmed with guilt and grabbed the blanket to hide his erection. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and especially embarrassed that he had rubbed himself against Chloe in his sleep. What was he going to pass for now? A psychopathic pervert? A sex maniac? He dared, not without difficulty, to look up at the woman next to him. 

"I'm sorry Detective! I'm... I'm..." He started to wiggle and look for a sign from her, a huge slap maybe or for her to start yelling at him for what had just happened. She was just stoic, not knowing what to do. Lucifer stepped back and put one foot on the floor ready to run into the bathroom. It was the only solution he had found to escape that awkward moment between them. Once out of bed, he put his hands in front of his erection to try to hide it from Chloe's eyes and immediately went to the bathroom. Chloe, meanwhile, had her eyes completely blocked on the bathroom door since he had entered. She was caught between several emotions: surprise, astonishment, anger and envy. Surprise because she didn't expect to be woken up feeling something hard against her buttocks. The astonishment when she realized that it was Lucifer's penis and that it looked massive, even though she had already seen it... This state was impressive. Anger at seeing such inappropriate behaviour and finally envy at seeing the length and size of his penis which was tight in his shorts. She heard the water from the shower and sank into bed, her hands covering her eyes as she tried to pull the images from her head of what Lucifer might do. Meanwhile, Lucifer was standing under the cold water running over his body. His forehead and hands were against the gray slab wall as the water flowed over his head, back and chest. He felt like he had spoiled something. While the evening had ended in a romantic mood with a kiss, the day had started rather badly for the Devil who had found himself with an erection against the woman he respected most in the world. He opened his eyes to see the state of his problem and it was still there... Still hard and imposing under his gaze. He grunted and grabbed it with a firm hand. There was only one solution, even though he would have preferred it to disappear quickly. He started with slow movements to accelerate, wanting to get rid of the erection. But as he increased the pace, images came to intrude into his brain. 

_ Chloe's mouth moved up and down on his penis in a steady rhythm as he had his hand firmly closed in her long hair.His head tilted back as he helped her with his hand.  _

_ "Oh... Yes... So good..." He moaned loudly at the feeling of her lips and tongue on his sex.  _

He was accelerating the rhythm of his hand at the same time as she was in his thoughts.He bit his lip so as not to leave a noise that would have revealed what he was really doing. 

_ He saw her looking at him with desire as she continued to lick his penis like an ice cream that was melting.  _

With this image in mind, Lucifer suddenly felt the release coming towards his penis and with a growl in his throat, he came, holding back from saying the Detective's name. The water that always flowed made his sperm immediately leave in the pipes. He was panting and his heart was beating very fast. He would lie if he said he had ever jerked off thinking about Chloe, but this time he felt it was more real. He grabbed the shower head and ran the water over his face to get back to reality.

***

He opened the bathroom door to get out, dressed from head to toe in a black suit. He was anxious to go to Chloe to apologize for what she had seen and felt upon waking up. But the Devil never acts like a coward. So he heads straight for the bedroom where Chloe must still be. 

"Detective. I..." he began until he realized she wasn't in the room. He frowned and looked around. "Detective?" He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she might have been cooking and what he saw on the floor made his blood run cold. She was lying on the floor with her cheek turned towards the floor. He was overcome with panic and fear at the sight of Chloe unconscious. He ran towards her and threw himself on his knees close to her body. 

"Chloe! Chloe!" he shouted, grabbing her face with both hands. He could feel the tears coming up in his eyes as she still didn't react. He managed to find her pulse in her neck, and it was still beating. She was alive, thank God. As he was about to lift her up and immediately carry her in his arms, he felt a hand violently land on his nose and mouth. He could feel a wet cloth and in a few seconds what was around him disappeared in the blink of an eye . 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here is the chapter that will clarify the situation. We are approaching the end of the story, I think I will write 3 chapters and that will be the end :(... I will see where inspiration will guide me!  
> I wish you a good reading!

A drop of water reached the floor... fifteen seconds later, another drop hit the floor... And it repeated again and again in the Detective's ears. But what bothered her was not just the water making a noise, but an unpleasant smell that came up to her nostrils. An old, musty smell, as if the water had started to stagnate and over time it had developed bacteria.This was what Chloe smelled as she still had her eyes closed, not knowing what was the origin of that unbearable smell. She had a headache, her mouth was furry and felt a weight on her ankles and wrists. But her eyes were still closed... The head was what hurt her the most so, instinctively, she brought her right hand towards her head to massage her temple. But her left hand had risen at the same time and a sound of chains had resounded in the room. In panic, she opened her eyes. She looked directly at her hands and understood where the sound of the chains was coming from. Her handles were linked by a thick chain that surely weighed a kilo. When she looked further, she saw that it was the same for her feet. She couldn't spread her arms and legs more than a foot apart because the chains prevented her from doing so. Her eyes were blurred and she could see almost nothing around her except for an unpleasant light that flickered and made a noise that meant she would soon be out of light. She looked up to see where she was... A room... A very small room that looked like an old abandoned storage room but she was not sure because of her unclear vision. She quickly realized that she was in a very, very bad situation. She could feel her heart pounding and suddenly panic set in. She moved her body from left to right and she understood that she could move because only her legs and hands were attached. As she was about to get up, she heard a noise in front of her, like a groan of pain. She quickly sat down again, not knowing who it was. She brought her hands to her eyes to rub them and after a few seconds her eyesight seemed to improve. She could finally see where the moaning was coming from.

Lucifer.

Lucifer was sitting in front of her with his head bent to the left side while his legs were linked as she was.However, only one of his hands was attached to what appeared to be a pipe passing close to the floor. He had his mouth open and seemed to be sleeping deeply. At the sight of him unconscious, she got up with difficulty and walked towards him, walking as she could with the chains preventing her from taking big steps. 

"Lucifer," she called him as she was now beside him, kneeling between his legs. As she looked closer at his face, she noticed that he was completely clean, no injuries, except for his pitiful, wet, tousled hair. She grabbed his face and turned it towards hers. 

"Lucifer! I beg you... Wake up. Lucifer!" She didn't want to slap him but she did. "Lucifer!" 

"Hm..." he mumbled. He moved his head as if to get out of her hands. 

"Lucifer, it's me, it's Chloe... Please..." she insisted as she caressed his cheeks, tears came to her eyes as she was afraid of the situation. The two of them, chained and locked in a room that smelled of death. 

"wt afe..." Lucifer mumbled again, making what he had just said incomprehensible. 

"Lucifer... Open your eyes, please..." begged Chloe as she got closer to him. She saw his eyelids move before she could see the brown of his eyes. 

"Yes, Lucifer. Can you see me?" Chloe asked with a glimmer of hope. His eyes were still empty, but as he crossed Chloe's eyes, he seemed to regain consciousness. She sensed an anxiety in his eyes as he stared at her. 

"Detective..." he pronounced correctly as he tried to stand up but was interrupted by the chain on his handle. He frowned and lowered his gaze to the chain attached to the pipe. 

"What the... Detective?" he looked back at her, with a lack of understanding on his face. 

"I'm tied up too.. We're locked in that room." she continued, she still had her hands on his cheeks. She examined his gaze for several seconds, "Are you all right? Are you in any pain?" He could see anxiety on Chloe's tense face.With his right hand he grabbed one of her hands that was on his cheek. This had the effect of relaxing the Detective for a few moments.

"I've known better.. I...how did we get here?" he asked looking around. There was a door at the end of the room with a small window above it that was covered by a black filter. 

"That's the killer.. I remember seeing him. He had knocked on the door so I went to open it and he pointed a gun at me I just... I just... I had a cloth over my nose... And I woke up here..." She finally sat down with her face in her hands, her jaw clenched in rage. She wasn't going to cry because they were locked up, she was a strong woman, a cop... Lucifer bolted inside and was overcome with immense guilt knowing that he hadn't been there when the man knocked on the door. He pulled violently on the chain to unhook himself, grumbling in anger. But nothing could be done about it, he just hung on. The chain was far too strong and he knew that his physical abilities were greatly reduced by Chloe's presence. 

"Bloody Hell!" he shouted as he punched the wall with his right hand. He felt the blow pass by when his hand hurt him terribly. 

"Lucifer, calm down. There is nothing we can do..." tried to reassure the Detective by grabbing his injured hand which had blushed at the joints. "Lucifer... Your hand...". She could see his anger in his eyes and his clenched face. 

"It's my fucking bloody fault if we're here Detective.". She frowned. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she examined his hand. 

"If I had been here.. He wouldn't be ..." he began with a tight voice, his throat hurt and felt like it stung inside. 

"Hey, hey.Look at me" she reacts quickly as she grabs his chin to make him look at her. "It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault Lucifer, huh ?" He looked away and made a sound with his mouth in disapproval. Chloe blew and pulled him to look at her again. "I don't want you to blame yourself." He didn't seem to listen, yet this time he didn't protest. She smiled at him to reassure him that he shouldn't blame himself for being here. She would never blame him... For anything. She came and sat down next to him and stuck her head to the frozen wall. She pointed to her hands with her head.

"Why can I move around and you can't..? I don't understand..." Indeed, Chloe had noticed that she was the only one not attached to a pipe, unlike Lucifer. As if... She had the freedom to do things when Lucifer did not. She suddenly thought that maybe she was going to be moved, that the killer would come and get her and put her somewhere else. She tried to put this idea out of her head, not wanting to be separated from Lucifer in such a situation. Lucifer looked up at the blinking light and stared at it for a moment. He wanted something. A sign .. He did what his instinct told him to do. To ask for divine help. He joined his hands together and closed his eyes. 

_ Amenadiel... Looks like I need your help right now... If you could get your butt back here quickly before something bad happens. _

He exhaled before opening his eyes. Chloe looked at him as he had just stopped praying. She had seen him pray once before, once at the police station, but this time he had a clear desire to be heard in his frown. As she was about to speak, they heard a sound of keys being pushed into a lock. Chloe swallowed her saliva and slid a little to the left, closer to Lucifer. He, for his part, was convinced that his prayer had been answered and that Amenadiel was opening the door. But his hope was dashed when he saw the door open and saw a man who looked nothing like Amenadiel. It was the man in the picture. David Hopper. He was holding a gun in front of him, pointing at both partners. Chloe's blood froze at the sight of her own gun in the hands of a stranger. 

"Who would have thought I would find a gun on a cruise ship?" laughed the man, still near the door. 

"Son of a bitch." Chloe snapped. She could see him biting his lip with a murderous look. He laughed. 

"Rebellious... I like that!" He licked his lips with a predatory look. Chloe could hear a loud grunt behind her and she could feel the body behind her shaking as Lucifer must surely be containing his anger. She grabbed his hand to calm him down. At the sight of Chloe's gesture, the man reacted quickly. 

"Owh... How adorable ! Enjoy a little more of her... You never know what I might do to her..." Lucifer pulled violently on the chain, wanting to jump on him. 

"If you touch her..."However, the man pointed the gun at Lucifer's head, moving forward little by little. 

"Shhh, calm down sweetheart... It is not yet time...". Chloe could have stood up at any time to tackle him to the floor but the chains would prevent her from making any great movement. She turned towards Lucifer and put her hand on his chest to try to calm him down again but his eyes were dark and his jaw was firmly closed. 

"I'll be back tomorrow for the big show," the man continued, stepping back and laughing sarcastically. "You'll need to get in shape," he said, pointing to Chloe with a movement of his gun. He finally reached the door and bent down to pick up something behind the open door. He's holding a small bottle of water and a sandwich that's far too small for one person's stomach. He throws them at Chloe and Lucifer's feet as if he was feeding animals.

"See you tomorrow," said the kidnapper, waving his eyebrows at her and disappearing behind the door.

Once the man left, Chloe turned to Lucifer to face him. "I can stop him. If he gets too close to us, I can neutralize him .. I have..." 

"No. No, no. Bad idea Detective, he's got a gun." Lucifer cut her off as he caught her eye. 

"It's the only solution Lucifer, we're chained here," she insisted as she wiggled her handles. 

"It's out of the question! You won't put your life in danger by trying a stupid idea," he continued with a serious look. Chloe folded her lips ready to say something, but she had to admit that he was still right. She grunted and grabbed the water bottle that was lying on the floor. She handed it directly to Lucifer first, but he shook his head left and right in a sign of refusal. 

"You first, Detective, me last... And eat this sandwich" he said, pointing to the ridiculous little piece of bread on the floor wrapped in plastic film. 

"You have to eat too,Lucifer. There's no way you're going to stay like that without swallowing something," Chloe replied, handing him the piece of bread. He didn't make a move to grab their only meal and didn't let her out of his sight. She quickly understood that he wouldn't give in so she put it back on the floor and looked up at the sky. She sat back against the wall next to him and opened the bottle to drink. At the sensation of water in her throat, she closed her eyes with pleasure. She drank very little, wanting to let Lucifer drink…

She noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas and that they were now completely dirty because of the dust on the floor. The frozen floor on her feet and legs began to transfer the cold to Chloe's body and she began to shiver. Lucifer quickly noticed this and he reached his free arm behind Chloe's back so that she could come and find warmth against his body. He was surprised that she accepted so quickly, moving between his spread legs, huddling against Lucifer's burning body. She bent her legs into a ball and placed her head on Lucifer's neck, where his skin was exposed and warm. He tightened his grip a little more around Chloe and put his head on top of hers, wanting to keep her as warm as possible. Chloe's right hand came to rest between his jacket and his shirt, on his chest. Chloe's closeness succeeds in taking away all the rage that Lucifer had buried. Her breathing in his neck was good for him and he let himself be carried away in this moment of well-being, of tenderness. The power she had to relax him... He still couldn't understand how it was possible, but he really didn't want it to go away…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a really important chapter and the one I've had the most fun writing so far. As I said, we are coming to the end... There is only one chapter left and the story will end there. I'm not going to say what the last chapter is going to be but I want to write something powerful. Emotionally. I wanted to remind you that my story has some adjustments compared to the TV show since Lucifer is less powerful in the presence of Chloe, whereas in the series he is still able to do impressive things with his strength. Even with Chloe around.   
> On that note, I wish you a good reading and see you soon for the last chapter!

They had no idea what time it was and how long they had been here, locked in such a small place where it was extremely cold.Chloe had made a whole diagram in her head, calculating approximately. She passed out at around 9am and then the loss of consciousness must not have been very long, about 3 hours later according to her ... Then a few minutes had passed with the kidnapper coming... Finally, Chloe had huddled in Lucifer's arms and time had completely stopped in her head, not knowing where she was in her calculations. Being in his arms had the effect of plunging her into a world where everything was going well, where she no longer had any problems, that she was free. She must also have fallen asleep for a few minutes thanks to the caresses on her back that had relaxed her. They had hardly spoken since then because both of them seemed lost in their deepest thoughts. Chloe's thoughts were lost between tender moments with Trixie, moments of joy, fun with her friends and then moments with Lucifer...She was thinking back to several moments when she thought she was starting to feel something, even though she was convinced that she was not. There was that day when he visited her to have a good time when she had had a shitty day. He had pampered her, prepared a delicious meal for her, even brought her a huge jar of ice cream.He had been adorable that day and cheered her up by making her laugh like she had never laughed before in her life. She felt something that day and she pretended that nothing had happened in her body. There was that moment when she had seen him talking to a woman for several hours at the police station. A colleague who loved Lucifer a little too much. Strangely, she had felt a twinge in her heart when she saw him spending so much time with a woman. And now she could put her finger on what she had felt. Jealousy. And finally, there were those moments on the cruise... Those moments that had scrambled her brain, which she had loved above all else. And that kiss the day before that had had the effect of an electroshock in her heart. She had felt like she was on a cloud when her lips joined his in a kiss filled with tenderness. It was at that moment that she had realized something important and that she had taken a long time to realize... She had fallen madly in love with her partner, Lucifer Morningstar.. She had slept little after the kiss, wanting to turn around several times to snuggle in his arms, wanting to tell him that she wanted to be with him. But she hadn't done that so as not to rush things. And now... She's locked up and tomorrow she may be dead. If there's one thing Chloe hates, it's keeping everything to herself. She was scared. Scared of dying tomorrow and having things on her heart that she never told Lucifer…

She was beside him, her head against the wall and her eyes closed. She wanted him to know... Everything she felt, everything she carried in her heart. Maybe she would ruin something but she didn't want to leave without him knowing that a woman loved him for who he is. She turned her head to look at him, his eyes were closed and he must have been like her, lost in his thoughts. He was handsome.. His messy hair made him look so innocent. Yet she knew he was not. He was a man who cared about his appearance. And seeing him like this, in his natural state, showed how he didn't need to be the most neatly dressed or coiffed man. She took her courage in both hands and got down on her knees and crawled to him. He opened his eyes to the sound of metal on the floor. He caught the Detective's eye. He could see that she was holding her hands, a sign that she was stressed. She was biting her lip as she looked at his face. 

"Detective? What's going on?" asked Lucifer so tenderly.

"I... I wanted to tell you something, Lucifer... Something I have on my heart..." she began lowering her eyes, thinking where to begin. "I... I... We don't know how this is going to end..." she said. "If we get out of here alive, then..." 

"We'll get out of here alive, Chloe." Lucifer cut her off. She looked up at him as he had just used her first name. She wanted to believe him.. To be sure that they were going to get out of that horrible place, safe and sound... 

"We don't know Lucifer... Let's be honest. And there are things I'd like to tell you before it may be too late..." She saw him tilt his head and frown slightly. "I,I... I know I wasn't very nice to you at the beginning of our partnership... I used to yell at you a lot... I thought your behaviour was childish, it's true... But, you know... As we worked together I realized something that I was putting aside by... Fear…”. He was looking at her intensely, trying to figure out what she was getting at. “What I'm trying to say, Lucifer, is that... I developed feelings for you. At first, I could have thought of them as friendship but...I realized very quickly that it was something else, something deeper between the two of us. “The more his eyes sparkled, the more she kept going, and that pushed her to go straight to the goal. "On this dance floor... I saw another Lucifer... A Lucifer who showed another side of himself, attentive, sensitive, romantic... And it opened my eyes to what you really meant to me.You are not my friend, you are much more to me even if I didn't want to admit it.” Lucifer's face suddenly softened and she was almost sure to see humidity in his eyes. "I think I fell in love with you some time ago." She heard Lucifer let out a little breath, as if he'd held his breath until then. This time there was no doubt, he was crying. Lucifer, the strong and mysterious man, was crying in front of her. He managed to grasp her hand gently and without letting go of her hand for a second, he said to her.

"Chloe...I...If there's one thing you've shown me, it's that happiness isn't just about drinking, partying, sleeping with people... You showed me what true happiness is." He'd settled up straighter as he was about to make a statement to her, too. "I realized that I had lied recently without really knowing it. I told you that I had never been in love because I didn't even know what it was... Love... But it seemed like I was..lying. What I feel, this inexplicable feeling of warmth, of well-being in my body was disturbing me because I couldn't put a word on it. And maybe I know now... Maybe that's it. The fact of loving someone... Feeling like your life matters when you're with that person... That you can't imagine for one second imagining that person away from you... ". As he spoke, he saw Chloe's eyes blush until little tears came to those beautiful cheeks. What were they supposed to look like in that state? Crying as they revealed how they felt about each other. He took his hand away from hers and put it on her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Chloe...It seems that you are the first person to change my life in a positive way, the one and only person who makes me want to know the meaning of the word "Love". " Chloe started crying. She almost threw herself around his neck and immediately grabbed his lips.As their lips touched, they moaned against each other's mouths. He put his second hand directly on her right cheek and did not wait to make their lips move together. Chloe had put her hands at the base of Lucifer's neck. The kiss was eager, passionate and so good. Lucifer wanted to convey everything he felt for her in that kiss, to make her understand that every word he said was pure truth. He asked for access to her tongue by caressing her lips with his tongue. She let him in. This dark and smelly room was now behind them, only their love invaded the room, mixed with their panting and groaning with pleasure... Chloe was the first to interrupt their kiss because she felt the need to get some fresh air. Their mouths were red with the savagery of their kiss. She started to laugh... No mockery... But of joy... She was trapped by a killer but she had had an unforgettable moment with the man she loved. What an ironic situation. Lucifer brought her closer by putting his hand behind her back. He smiled lovingly at her as he grabbed her lips again for a second kiss. Soft, slow, and pleasant. He stepped back and drowned in her blue eyes. 

"I'd give anything for those eyes never to leave mine," he says. 

"I don't intend to put them anywhere else for the moment," Chloe replied with her most beautiful smile. He replied in the same way. He suddenly saw Chloe lower her head to yawn. This had the effect of making him yawn. They started laughing. 

"That's clever Miss Decker, I think it means you have to sleep...and what is best than Lucifer's arms ?," he said ironically. Chloe laughed again before settling down against his chest, legs bent and head in his neck. This time he placed delicate kisses on the top of her skull. He relaxed and let himself be carried away by the sleep, his ray of sunshine in his arms. 

***

The sound of metal sliding against the floor was the cause of Chloe and Lucifer's awakening. The door had just opened vigorously and the man appeared in the darkness of the room. The flashing light revealed only his dull, determined and monstrous face. He was pointing the gun at the couple as he slowly moved towards them. Chloe felt Lucifer's grip tighten on her to make her stick more and more to him as a sign of protection. The kidnapper mocked them as he looked at them. 

"I hope you've had enough of her by your side," he began, looking at Lucifer, "now it's my turn." An evil smile on his face. "Come here," he said, pointing to the wall opposite the couple. Chloe shook her head and wanted to talk. 

"Listen, we..."

"It wasn't a question!" he shouted, which startled the Detective. "You.Move.Away.from.Him." he said, breaking down each syllable, the gun pointed at her. 

"She's not going anywhere." Lucifer replied, grunting. She could almost characterize it as an animal grunt. If she didn't know it was Lucifer, she would have been scared. The man laughed again, clenching his teeth. 

"I don't think you're in a position to talk." He challenged Lucifer with his gaze. 

"Let.her.go." imposed Lucifer, not turning away from the man's gaze. "And that will be between you and me. Show me what you can do, huh?" the devil threatened. 

"Lucifer!" Chloe quickly turned to face Lucifer, looking serious and scared. "Don't." Lucifer hadn't let go of the man's gaze but the man laughed deeply.

" You are so stupid... Aaah... You're both going to die anyway... But I want you to enjoy the show a little before I shoot you in the head." He grabbed the chain that hung between Chloe's handles and pulled her violently, forcing her to get up immediately. 

"Chloe!" Lucifer cried out as he moved forward, powerless to catch her because of the damn chain. Chloe tried to fight him off by elbowing him but he was holding her far too tightly. 

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, calm down, sweetie." He pointed his gun at Chloe's temple which stopped her in her movements. She clenched her teeth and gasped in fear. "There you go. Now you're going to listen to me..." he moved closer to Chloe's ear, still holding her firmly, preventing her from making a movement. "You're going to sit on the floor where I tell you to sit if you don't want me to pull the trigger." His face was so close that she could smell his unpleasant odor. Her eyes were wet and her legs were shaking so she could barely stand. From the corner of her eye, she saw him biting his lips sensually. But this had the effect of disgusting Chloe. He threw Chloe violently across the room. Her left side slammed against the hard floor which made her scream in pain. Lucifer pulled his chain on his hand screaming, almost making the lamp shake above them. The man quickly turned to him, surprised by such a scream, he started to shudder. This didn't stop him from laughing when he came to his senses. 

"Um...even better..." He took a small camera out of his back pocket, turned it on and put it on the floor. Chloe was holding the side that was hurting her to death. "Now, I want you to undress" the kidnapper ordered, looking at Chloe with appetite. Lucifer felt a heat rise, rise, rise throughout his body as he understood what he was going to do. He felt tingling sensations on his feet, legs, arms, hands and face. And as he watched the man, he felt an uncontrollable force climbing inside him. He clenched his fists and he managed to break the chain, which broke into thousands of small pieces. His beige skin had changed to a red color and a thick, hard texture. His change in appearance ripped off the shirt he was wearing. His eyes were burning and now had an intense red color. He hadn't let go of the man from his eyes, wanting to tear him down, to break him. He shouted at the sight of Lucifer's diabolical form and retreated to the wall, dropping the gun in the process. 

"I said: Don't touch her." said the devil with a loud and imposing voice that would have shaken the whole environment around him. He stood up and rushed at the man to grab him by the neck and throw him wildly against the wall, surely breaking his spine in the process. He grunted and panting loudly at the man who was about to harm the one and only woman he loved. His wings had appeared and invaded the room. As the man lay on the floor, his anger began to fade even though his Devil form was still present. Then his heart stopped. His breathing stopped. His body stiffened. 

_ Chloe.  _

_ Chloe...Chloe... No.. Not like this. _

He turned to look at her, still on the floor. She was shaking heavily, her teeth almost chattering and he could see in her eyes that she was terrified. Completely frightened by what she had just seen. 

It was all true.

The Devil.

The result of evil. He was standing in front of her, in terrifying form. Before she had time to really react, she saw her vision shrink with black borders and the only thing she could hear was a "Chloe!" filled with sadness, guilt and deep pain. 


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> That's it, we're coming to the end of "On the Water" and it's by far the story I preferred to write. This last chapter is full of emotion and I'm quite happy with how the story ends. If one day I find a sequel to this story, I would not hesitate to share it in a second part. I still want to say that I am extremely pleased with the comments. I never thought I would get so much positive feedback because I write so little. If you like what I write, I invite you to read my other fictions :)  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I do.   
> Have a good reading <3

Beep. Beep. 

_ I am the devil _

Beep. Beep. 

_ I'm immortal _

Beep. Beep. 

He had hung a man on the wall with such strength. He had survived bullets countless times. In the back. In the torso. He was bleeding. He was going to die, she was sure of it. 

_ I am the devil, Detective! I am invincible!  _

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

How? It's impossible, it can't be true. Lucifer, the real devil? An angel sent to Hell? Her Lucifer? The man she kissed, the man she loved? 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

She had already seen it... That red, hard, thick face... She was sure of it. When she was shot at the beginning of their partnership... In the reflection. And before she shot him in the leg... She hadn't hallucinated. She wasn't crazy. The devil was in him... Lucifer. No.. She can't admit it.. Not him. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

The person that people call bad, ugly, responsible for their misfortunes. Lucifer.. It was not possible. The man who saved her. Saved from the hands of a killer, a monster. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

The man with whom she had danced, laughed, teased and kissed. She didn't want to believe that a person like Lucifer was the real devil. He was nothing like a monster... 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He was bleeding. She had seen him bleed several times. How is that possible? Isn't he supposed to be invincible, almighty? An incredible force but vulnerable sometimes... How can it be? 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

_ Lucifer. I need an answer. Oh, Lucifer. Tell me who you really are. I need to know.  _

She saw a figure slowly approaching. She couldn't see who he or she was but the closer it got, the more she saw the shape of a man. He was generating a white light all around him. And the closer he got, the more beautiful he was. The closer he got, the more she saw him. Lucifer. Radiant, brilliant! She had never seen anything so beautiful. . He smiled, he smiled at her as he continued to walk. She saw wings coming out of his back. So big, so white and so gorgeous. She was captivated, her gaze did not want to leave this beautiful, incredible being in front of her eyes. He was so close to her now that she was surrounded by a white aura. His eyes shone as he looked at her. They were beautiful. His face showed that he was happy with the enormous smile, the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, the happiness on his face disappeared to reveal a sad, destroyed, annihilated man. His eyes had suddenly wrinkled and were glassy. Filled with tears that were about to flow. "I'm sorry." she heard. He was backing away, backing away, so fast. She reached out her hand to hold him back, but he was leaving too fast. She saw him disappear away from her. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth so she screamed louder. 

"LUCIFER!!!"

The white and luminous space disappeared under her eyes to give way to an environment that resembled a hospital. 

"Chloe!" She heard exclaiming to her left. She quickly realized that she was lying on a white bed with an IV on her arm. She had straightened up, her hands flat on the mattress and her breathing was rapid. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast. She felt a hand resting on her. She turned to see who was next to her. 

"Calm down, Chloe, it's okay now..." Dan had just spoken as he approached her and quickly took her in his arms. She felt her breathing slow down as she was hugged in a comforting calm. She moved back from her ex-husband's arms. 

"Since...how long have I been here?" she asked, looking around her, then to the window overlooking the beach. She was back in Los Angeles. 

"You've been here for two days. The doctors told us that you must have suffered a great emotional shock following your kidnapping, with...with Lucifer..." Dan explained. At the mention of her partner's name, Chloe straightened up even more and felt an electroshock in her heart. 

"Lucifer... Is he okay...Where is...?" Chloe quickly asked Chloe but was interrupted by Dan. 

"Chloe, he's fine... He didn't have anything unlike you, you should calm down and lie down while I go get the doctors, huh ?" Dan gave her a smile as he stroked her hand. 

"What's... I want to know where he is..." the Detective insisted, begging her ex-husband for a look. 

"Chloe..." Dan breathed. "He... When we got the alert that something had happened, we forced the boat to dock at the first port... You were unconscious when we arrived several hours later and..." he stopped for a moment. 

"And what, Dan?" Chloe worried. 

"And Lucifer was... completely... I couldn't tell... He looked like he was broken while he was by your side on the boat... He kept repeating that it was his fault... I've never seen him in such a state before Chloe..." He stopped again to see a reaction in Chloe's eyes. All he could see were tears. "When...when we arrived in Los Angeles by chopper, he said we'd take good care of you... And we haven't heard from him since... He didn't want to get checked at the hospital, nothing... He just disappeared..." This time, Chloe's tears ran down her cheeks in abundance. 

"I have to see him, Dan, he's not responsible," she said as she grabbed his arm. 

"Right now Chloe, what you need is to lie down, I'll go get the doctors" he continued, pushing her back to lie down. She didn't seem happy, but she let it happen. He put a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room... 

***

"Detective Decker, I'm glad you're finally awake," announced the Lieutenant when he entered Chloe's room three hours later. Chloe responded with a simple smile. "We are deeply sorry for what happened, Detective," he continued with a sorry look on his face. 

"It's an occupational hazard, Lieutenant," Chloe replied simply with a shrug, still lying in her hospital bed. She saw him move closer to the bed. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened."

"Um, yes, of course," replied the Detective. 

"Well, sure..." He opened a file with several reports and photos. 

"We were able to arrest Mr. Hopper, who was unconscious when we arrived, with a broken spine..." he said. Your partner, Lucifer Morningstar, immediately confessed to us that he was responsible, and that it was self-defense." Images came back into Chloe's mind for a moment. Lucifer. An evil form. A supernatural force... "Detective?" 

"Hmm? Yes, I'm here... sorry... Yes, I'm... Lucifer defended me when the man wanted to... assault me..." She explained with some difficulty. 

"Hmm..." She could see the Lieutenant writing what Chloe confirmed. "We need to know exactly what happened, Detective, to confirm what Lucifer Morningstar said, and then for the court..."

"Yes, of course..." Chloe stood up and blew her breath before starting to explain from the beginning...

***

"Thank you, Detective, that seems to be consistent with what we've deduced from the murders. He kidnaps couples, sequesters them and has sex with the wife before killing the wife and husband. Luckily, Lucifer Morningstar prevented this from happening, but... There's something that intrigues me Detective... You said you were tied up in chains ?"

"That's right." Said Chloe nodding. 

"How did your partner get loose... It's not something easy to break," the Lieutenant said, frowning. 

"What the... Are we investigating Mr. Hopper or Lucifer, Lieutenant? "asked Chloe, also frowning. 

"We're just intrigued. Understand us, it takes incredible strength to break chains into a thousand pieces. "Chloe could still see the chain breaking, flying through the sky and falling back to the floor in pieces. 

"I..." Chloe began but she blocked. She couldn't say what she saw. What would she look like? A crazy person? All she saw was her partner trying to protect her. "I just... couldn't explain, Lieutenant, the chain was old, rusty... Lieutenant, Lucifer saved my life that day... That's all I remember, no matter how he managed to escape the fucking chain," Chloe continued, looking the Lieutenant firmly in the eyes to take her word for it. 

"Hmm..." He noted more on his report. "I think I'm done with you Detective," he said, raising his head and giving her a smile. "If... if anything comes to mind, we'll be there to hear it." She saw him get up and walk to the door. 

"See you soon, Detective."

"See you soon."

Once the Lieutenant was out of her room, Chloe turned to the window, looking at the horizon. What had she just done? She could have said that he was a dangerous creature on Earth, powerful enough to destroy everything around him. But she hadn't. Chloe Decker had lied for the Devil... Her partner... Lucifer.

***

He had a glass in his hand filled with whiskey. Probably his 10th. He didn't know, he just drank them one after the other. His forearms were resting on the railing of his balcony, looking at his glass. Nothing else. He was in a pitiful state. He was wearing shorts and a black robe. He had stopped taking care of himself because his hair wasn't combed, in total mess with locks falling on his forehead. This man was destroyed. Inside and outside. He was consumed by guilt, it was getting deeper and deeper inside him. His head was curled up between his shoulders as he lost again in thoughts that gradually burned him. He would not forget this face. A face of terror as she looked at him. Her lips, which he had kissed several times, were trembling because of him. Because of the fucking monstrosity inside him. A dark side that would scare anyone who looked at it. Monstrous. He was monstrous. He couldn't find other words to describe himself. He's not just... 

"Lucifer."

His eyes opened and his glass slipped from his hands and fell into the void. He was overwhelmed by incomprehension, fear and surprise. How is this possible? How is it possible? Why did she come? Chloe...He trembled as he turned around to see the most beautiful woman, the woman he had frightened. She was standing in front of the still open elevator. She could still run if she wanted to, but she didn't move.Her hands were inside each other in front of her body and she was incredibly gorgeous. She didn't even seem to be afraid when she looked at him, which surprised him. She was beautiful and he was pathetic. She was wearing a little black top with jeans buried in her boots. Even dressed like that he couldn't help but find her beautiful and think that he was this monster who had frightened this beauty... He remained stoic. He couldn't move, opening his mouth was impossible for him. He saw her take one step forward, then another, then another, until she found herself not far from him. Why didn't she run away? Why was she so close to him? He was amazed by her, impressed at that very moment. It was her melodious voice again that made him leave his thoughts. 

"How are you?" Terribly badly, he wanted to answer. But he said nothing, completely shocked to find her there, in front of him. Why was she even worried about his condition? It was her state the most important thing at the moment. Not his. 

"I... Detective.. I don't understand..." he managed to pronounce, not daring to look at her, looking away. He heard the heels on the floor, signifying that she was getting closer to him. When he looked up, she was there. Right in front of him. Her body was less than a meter away from his. How is that possible? She should be terrified. But no, she was there, even closer. 

"I wanted to see you. See my partner," she began, her face showing no fear. 

"I... Why Chloe? You... you should run away screaming in fear knowing who I am... what I am." He ends his sentence with self-loathing. 

"What you are is not what I saw... What I saw was my partner, the man who saved my life in that room when a man was about to hurt me... What I saw is the man I'm in love with." He laughs at the last sentence as he looks down at the floor. The man she loves? She must have been delirious. It wasn't possible. He felt a softness on her cheek and understanding that it was Chloe's hand, he raised his eyes to cross hers. No matter how hard he searched, he saw no sign of fear. He saw that beautiful blue look as she had looked at him when they had kissed. 

"Chloe... I am the Devil. A monster... You can't see me like this..." he said as he held back his tears. Chloe's thumb came to caress Lucifer's cheek, on his beard. 

"That's not what you are to me... I realized in that hospital room that you were not only the Devil, but also an angel with a terrible pain inside... My angel... The one who was there for me, who protects me, who makes me laugh, who makes me happy... Lucifer... Put away this guilt because I know you feel bad about what happened but please... Let me see you for what you really are..." She had gotten closer to him again, their faces inches apart. She was telling the truth, he could see it. Everything she had just said was the pure truth. He let out a sigh. How could he be so lucky? Lucky to have Chloe in his life. 

"Chloe..." His eyes drifted towards her lips, which were beginning to approach his. He couldn't tell her to back off because she was making a terrible mistake so he let her. He let her energy flow as she touched his lips with hers. This change of emotion in such a short time burst into his heart and everything he felt at that moment came back to his eyes where the tears were coming out. What had he done to deserve it? So perfect. He cried as she kissed him and he wanted to feel her closer, to know it was real. He put his hand behind her neck, sending the kiss into something strong, needy, symbolic. He knew it was real, Chloe's lips were there, dancing passionately against his.

"I love you." He heard against his lips. He moved his face slightly away from her, his eyes crossed Chloe's eyes and he let out a nervous laugh. The Devil was loved. How could it be real after years and years without a word of love for him. The Devil had found someone who loved him... Tears ran down his cheeks more as he poured down on Chloe's lips. He put his hand on her hip to bring her closer to him, until their bodies touched. He felt Chloe's hands descend onto his shoulders under his robe. But she didn't stop and lowered them onto his chest as the kiss became more languorous. He could feel that the kiss was going to take them further down as the hands navigated over Lucifer's bare torso. She touched every inch of his chest, showing him that she wasn't afraid of him. He got carried away and allowed Chloe to slide his bathrobe off his shoulders. He could feel the electricity flowing through his body as her soft hands touched him, and soon the electricity was in a special place. He quickly understood what was going to happen. 

"Chloe..." He moved his lips back, his eyes opened to look at Chloe's. He saw envy, desire and... love. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he kept staring. 

"I'm sure," she replied with her most beautiful smile. Lucifer squinted with a nervous laugh and carried Chloe like a queen. His Queen. She made a small surprise sound as her legs fell off the floor. She buried her face in his neck, laughing as he carried her into the bedroom, lit by the lights of the bedside lamps. He placed her in the center of the bed as if she were the most precious thing he was holding in his arms. 

Tonight, as their bodies were gathered in a moment of tenderness, of passion, Lucifer was the happiest man. He was no longer just the Devil in this woman's arms, he was Lucifer Morningstar, the man. 

<3


End file.
